Without you, there's no me
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: After an accident, Haru is left in the bed. In difference from their earlier years, Sora is the one having to take care of him. How does she react and feel about this whole thing?


**A/N:  
**This is a story that was created due to the help I got from a fellow writer. I was having problems coming up with a new story, and when I asked for help, I got three words that together made this story. Thank you so much for the help.

So, This fandom is one that I'm kinda new to. I watched the Anime early in the fall, and though I was a little skeptical, I actually really enjoyed parts of it. So yeah, this is the story of Haru - of course since he's the main character, and also Sora, his sister - which is my favorite character in the show.

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Silver Spoon for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Without you, there's no me**

* * *

It was a summer day in the middle of summer and the temperature was far above the 25 degrees celsius that was normal. Not that it bothered Sora. She barely noticed the heat. They were on Haru's bike, and the speed they cycled in made the wind feel like a cold breeze. Sora loved it. Loved how it brushed against her skin and the way it played with her hair when she was standing on the luggage grid.

"Hold on!" her brother shouted to her over his shoulder.

Sora did as she was told. She carefully moved back down and seated her self behind him. They'd often done this back when they were children, but when they'd moved away they had left the bicycles behind. It had been a shame, she thought. They could have had such a better time if they'd brought it with them. Still, it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that they were back and that they once again could ride on the wind.

Back on her seat, she slowly moved her hand from his shoulder and down to his waist. Through his t-shirt she felt him stiffen a little, but then he relaxed again and she moved her other hand down as well. It felt so good to be able to do this. To be able to hold around him, to keep him close. If they did this anywhere else, people would look strangely at them. They would judge them. Sora wished they could go on forever, just cycling to the end of time so that they could stay like this forever.

"Haru," she mumbled as she leaned her upper body against his back, breathing in the scent and the warmth of him. "I love you."

"I-"

What he had wanted to say was unknown for the girl, 'cause as he opened his mouth, a cat came running out of nowhere and Haru turned his wheel on instinct, and the two of them drove out of the street and down a grassy hill. Sora remembered screaming the whole time, scared and excited at the same time, but then the bike hit a bump, and the two siblings were thrown off the bike and through the air, and then it all went black.

As she opened her eyes again, she'd found herself looking at the river running beside her. It took a second to adjust, and as she remembered the fall, she became aware that her body luckily didn't seem to have suffered any damage. She carefully sat up and looked around her.

Haru!

She moved as fast as she could, getting on her feet and stumbling over to his body. He was lying still on his side, and she couldn't see any movement.

"Haru!" She screamed, shaking him hard to rouse him. "Haru, please! Wake up!" There was no response and she could feel her eyes fill up with tears. This just couldn't be happening.

* * *

Sora woke up with a scream. She looked around the room with wide eyes. It was the sickroom in their home. Pulling the blanket aside, she jumped out of bed and over to the other bed in the room.

"Haru." She whispered his name as she let her fingers trail over his pale cheek. It was still warm. Relieved, she sank down on the chair placed beside the bed.

Almost a week had passed by since the accident, and Haru still hadn't opened his eyes. The doctors had told her that everything seemed fine with him, that there was no damage to his body. Still, why didn't he wake up? When she'd asked about it in the hospital, they'd told her that they expected him to wake up at any moment. Now, five days had passed.

"Haru," she called out for him, taking a hold on his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Please wake up. I need you." There was no reaction and Sora felt a lump rise in her throat, but fought it back. There was no use in crying. If there had been, then he would have woken up many days ago. No, crying would achieve nothing.

"You know," she started, swallowing the lump. "I did the laundry yesterday. I know you told me not to do it and to stay away from the machine so that I wouldn't mess up like last time…" A sad smile appeared on her lips. "but you know me. I never listen, do I?" She sniffled a little laugh. "And you know what? It actually turned out fine. I remembered what you told me the last time, so I didn't mix the colors."

"Do you remember the sky, Haru? The sky that day we were out playing with the paper drakes? You had worked so hard making them. I didn't say it back then, but I thought they were really pretty, and I was so glad that you took me there. I know I don't say it too much, but I really appreciate all the things you do for me. I really have no idea how I would have managed to do anything if you disappeared. "

"Haru, I need you back here. There are still so many things that I haven't learned to do yet. I haven't eaten anything but noodles this week, and you know that my body needs more vitamins. You just have to come back to me so that I don't get sick, Haru. You have to. I can't do anything when you're not around. Please, just please give me a sign that you're listening to me. That you are still here and that you'll come back to me soon."

For a moment she held her breath, waiting; but as so many times before, there was no reaction. Sora let go of his hand and carefully laid it down on the mattress again. Then, getting on her feet, she walked over to the benches and started looking through the equipment. When they had been at the hospital, the doctor had told them that Haru would need to rest for a while and that he would need to be close to medical equipment if anything were to happen. This would mean that Haru would have been kept at the hospital but, after Sora had confronted him about this, he had allowed Haru to be sent home to stay at the clinic room in the house. Twice every day, the doctor made a visit. He made sure that Haru was still stable and every now and then he ran some tests. The rest of the day he was Sora's responsibility. She stayed home most of the day to do the chores, and when she went outside it was to gather new groceries and medicine.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed a basin and filled it with hot water and a few drops of soap. As it was about half full, she grabbed a cloth and a towel and brought it over to the bed. Putting the basin down, she started to undress her brother. It was a strange feeling. Normally he was the one having to clean her. As his clothes were removed, Sora dipped the cloth in the water and made sure to squeeze it before wiping down her brother's chest. It felt so strange to touch him like this. She almost felt as if she wasn't allowed, like she was doing it against his will. It was stupid, she knew that. Haru wouldn't have minded it at all, no brother would, and especially with the bond they shared.

"It's kinda like when we were young, isn't it?" she asked as she let the wet cloth move up his arm as she cleaned it. "We would sit in the tub together, and you would scrub my back, and then I would do yours. Do you remember? We would always get so giggly afterwards, and then we would splash at each other." A chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered Haru's expression as he got a jet of water in his face. "We should do that together sometime. It would be fun, don't you think? We could take a bath, and I could wash your back, and then-" Sora stopped as her face suddenly heated up and she looked away flustered. "Well, you better just wake up, okay?"

She put the cloth back in the basin and used the towel to dry him off with. Then she went over to the sink and emptied the water and put the rest of the equipment back. It had been several days now, and Sora had each day tried to stay positive and optimistic, if not for her own sake, then for his if he could hear her. Still, the girl didn't know how much more she could take. Every time she pretended that she was doing okay and that everything would be fine, it just crushed her inside. How long would it take before he would return to her? When would she know that he was listening?

Sora would ask herself these questions over and over, but would never answer them. It was too dangerous to do so. If she told herself that he would wake up soon, that made it worse every day, still, it was better than the alternative… Sora had no idea what she would do if it turned out that he would never wake up again. For her whole life she'd been isolated from others because of her illness. The only ones she knew were her parents and Haru. Their parents were long gone, it had hit both her brother and her hard, and she was sure that the only thing that kept them both from breaking, was the other. They had been there for each other ever since. When she'd been upset or sad, he'd been there to comfort her, to hold her and to say it would all turn out alright; and she'd been there whenever he needed encouragement or a push. They'd been as one, each making up for what the other one lacked. Sora had made it this week, but how long could she continue to go on like this? A week? A month? She didn't know. All that she knew was that without him, there would be no her.

Without Haru…

She wouldn't be Sora.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
